1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil bobbin for a magnetic head and more particularly to a coil bobbin for a magnetic head for use in a floppy disk apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, as the coil bobbin for a magnetic head of this kind, separate coil bobbins were used for the recording and reproducing purpose and for the erasing purpose and it was a practice that these separate coil bobbins were each wound by a coil and then these bobbins were put on their respective recording and reproducing core and erasing core.
In the prior art coil bobbin for a magnetic head, since separate coil bobbins were used for the recording and reproducing purpose and for the erasing purpose, it was a problem that it took considerable time for winding work and fitting work. Besides, there was such a problem that a large number of component parts were required.
Also, in the case of a magnetic head such as used for recording and reproducing on a floppy disk, the wire diameter of a coil wound on the coil bobbin is fine (about 30 to 45 .mu.m), so the end of the coil is generally connected to a relay terminal plate which is then connected to a lead wire to an external connection or a printed circuit board. This construction is complicated, requires considerable assembly time, number of components, and possibility for error. Also, since it is necessary to perform the separate steps of coil winding and then coil end assembling, there is the problem that the coil may become broken or damaged during transition from the winding step to the assembling step.